


Lifeguard

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, M/M, Out of Character, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз - спасатель на пляже.





	1. Мой психотерапевт запретил мне убивать надоедливых парней

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: insomnia  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Июль – самое напряженное время в работе Стайлза Стилински. На улице жара, и каждый свободный миг жители Малибу проводят на пляже. Им совсем не важно – можно купаться или нет, потому что даже с объявленным штормовым предупреждением и волнами с высотой в пару метров, можно было посидеть на берегу. Обычно «приятный» шквалистый поток воздуха в итоге прогонял с песчаной полосы всех любителей солнечных ванн, кроме самых упорных (читаем упоротых). Поэтому спасатель все равно должен был находиться на своей вышке.

Стайлз мог бы сказать, что у него работа мечты. Изначально он так и говорил. Но когда ты находишься на пляже в любую погоду, семь дней в неделю, с рассвета и до заката, в течение полугода, лишь изредка подменяя себя Скоттом или Айзеком – устаешь, как собака. Конечно, в основном все было спокойно. Конечно, большую часть времени он лениво оглядывал прибрежную полосу цепким взглядом карих глаз, концентрируясь на скоплениях людей в воде. Конечно, он наслаждался мелкой соленой водяной пылью, швыряемой в его лицо порывами ветра. Хотя, когда очередные подростки начинали с ним пререкаться, доказывая, что трехметровые волны, разбивающиеся о полосу прибоя, идеально подходят для купания, он уже не мог сдерживаться и свистел в свисток, зажатый меж его губ, на каждую реплику своевольных засранцев, пока они не умолкали и не ретировались с пляжа.

Каждый день у него начинался примерно одинаково – в шесть часов утра он уже был на своей вышке с большим стаканом обжигающего черного кофе, который позволял разлепить сонные глаза. Где-то до восьми утра купальщиков почти не было – лишь бегуны трусили вдоль прибоя по утрамбованному песку, наслаждаясь свежестью и прохладой. К восьми часам на пляж начинали стекаться семейства с детьми. Они расцвечивали песчаную полосу разноцветными солнцезащитными зонтами, некоторые устанавливали полноценные тенты для укрытия своих трепетных чад. Чаще всего это были сознательные взрослые люди, за которыми не требовалось постоянно следить. Ближе к обеду пляж на какое-то время пустел, и Стайлз наслаждался передышкой в тени своего светлого навеса, глазея на оставшихся отдыхающих и придумывая каждому свою историю. Где-то часа в четыре снова возвращались отдохнувшие родители с детьми на буксире, затянутыми в надутые резиновые наплечники или круги в виде героев мультфильмов. Стыдно признаться, но увидев у одного из карапузов круг с человеком пауком, Стайлз пожалел, что у него в детстве был круг в виде обычной утки. Все проблемы начинались где-то с шести часов, когда на пляж приходили самоуверенные подростки, которые не считали щуплого Стилински авторитетом и каждый раз пытались его подавить своими идиотскими выходками. Конечно, их затеи не удавались, но нервы трепались изрядно.

Стайлз считал себя жизнерадостным и позитивным человеком, поэтому каждый день он старался находить что-то интересное и увлекательное даже в приевшейся рутине работы. Ему ни в коем случае нельзя было терять концентрацию, поэтому он и придумывал забавные истории для случайных гостей его пляжа. Он знал всех постоянных посетителей по именам, знал клички их собак, а некоторые шустрые барышни пенсионного возраста не теряли надежды свести его с кем-то из своих очаровательных внучек, приводя их на пляж и подводя к его вышке. Стилински галантно улыбался, отвешивал комплименты и девушкам, и их старшим родственницам, но ужом выворачивался из цепких ручек, никому ничего не обещая, но и стараясь не обижать. Посторонним людям совсем не обязательно знать, что он нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Тем более, любимые клетчатые рубашки просто кричали о его натуральности.

С недавних пор на его пляже стал появляться странный мужчина. Он приходил рано утром, садился на влажный песок, не жалея шорты, сидел, глядя на воду несколько часов подряд, и уходил, тряхнув головой, будто скидывая странное наваждение. Он возвращался через пару часов, оставаясь уже до сумерек, наблюдая, как горящий оранжевый солнечный шар закатывается за горизонт. Этот порядок повторялся каждый день, и Стайлз постоянно натыкался взглядом на этого незнакомца, отмечая напряженные мышцы, широкие плечи, узкие бедра и взъерошенные темные волосы (остальное со спины было не рассмотреть, а моменты, когда мужчина уходил с пляжа, Стилински пропускал, отвлекаясь на свои непосредственные обязанности). То, что видел спасатель, его безумно привлекало, хоть и казалось, что мужчина сидит у кромки воды через силу, буквально заставляя себя оставаться на месте.  
Постепенно Стайлз привык к нему так же, как и к остальным постоянным обитателям пляжа. Этот темноволосый мужчина казался чем-то постоянным в непрерывном потоке людей, сменяющихся на пляже за день. Поэтому, когда он внезапно пропал, Стилински взволновался не на шутку. Неделю он окольными путями пытался узнать хоть какую-нибудь информацию об этом парне, но все было бесполезно. Странный чувак был нелюдимым одиночкой, появившимся в городе недавно.

Еще через неделю он вернулся на пляж так же внезапно, как и пропал. Стайлз несколько часов гипнотизировал его напряженную спину, но в итоге не выдержал и подошел к мужчине, устраиваясь рядом на песке, подставляя лицо соленому ветру.

\- Знаешь, я еще никогда не встречал таких молчаливых и постоянных парней, как ты, - незнакомец никак не отреагировал, все так же глядя на потоки воды, плещущиеся у его ступней. – Я Стайлз Стилински, спасатель этого пляжа, ты должен был видеть меня, я тусуюсь на той вышке каждый день, - он махнул рукой себе за спину, но мужчина все так же безучастно смотрел на прибой.

Стилински внимательно посмотрел на него, но тут мужчина повернул голову, сшибая спасателя с ног пустым взглядом льдисто-зеленых глаз:  
\- Мне плевать кто ты. Если ты хочешь сидеть рядом со мной – делай это молча. Мой психотерапевт запретил мне убивать надоедливых парней, - Стайлз уже набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы как следует отчитать наглеца, но заметил, как дернулся уголок сжатых губ в тщательно скрываемой улыбке, и как немного расслабились напряженные мышцы плеч. Может этот красавчик заслуживает немного тишины? Рано или поздно ему придется заговорить. Всю силу обаяния Стилински еще никто долго не выдерживал.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Темнее гребаной черной дыры

Дерек открывает глаза в шесть часов утра, когда солнце только показало свой бок из-за горизонта. Подъем, зарядка, душ, завтрак – рутинные дела занимают время, необходимое для того, чтобы мозг полностью проснулся и включился в работу всего организма. Каждое лето Дерек берет отпуск на три месяца и уезжает куда-то на море, где он может бороться со своей слабостью. Каждое лето он становится капельку сильнее и загоняет своих демонов всю глубже, не давая им спуска. Каждое лето Хейл выбирает какое-то новое место, потому что не любит привязываться к людям, делая исключение только для своего психотерапевта – доктора Лидии Мартин. На первом сеансе эта рыжая ведьма вывела его из замороженного состояния спокойствия и нарушила пару правил успешных психологов, наорав на него напоследок. Причем тут же совершенно спокойно она поправила выбившийся волосок из прически, одернула лацканы своего пиджака и, мило улыбнувшись, озвучила время следующего приема. Дерек был настолько шокирован, что вышел из кабинета, кивнув доктору, и пришел на следующий прием, предвкушая что-то подобное. Хоть больше такого скандала уже не повторялось, Хейл видел, что Лидия не скрывает свои чувства и ярко их проявляет, живо сопереживая или радуясь вместе с ним. Он, конечно, понимал, что выбранная модель поведения врача соответствует цели, которую он хотел достигнуть, посещая сеансы, но где-то в душе было приятно, что девушка открыта в общении с ним, потому что эмоции не казались наигранными или вымученными. На одной из бесед они решили, что стоит попробовать долговременный контакт со стихией, ввергавшей мужчину в ужас. И вот, уже который год, Дерек проводит лето в небольших городках на берегу океана, гипнотизируя бушующий поток и стараясь напиваться всего лишь раз в неделю, а не каждый день.

Малибу покоряет его своим солнечным светом, соленым ветром, сбивающим с ног, и нелепым мальчишкой-спасателем, крушащим ледяные стены его контроля обаятельной усмешкой и пустым трепом, будто пудовой кувалдой. После первого диалога они заключают негласное соглашение – Дерек сидит на берегу молчаливой статуей, а Стилински разгоняет его напряжение своей болтовней, когда может отвлечься от своих прямых обязанностей.  
Хейл идет в полюбившуюся ему кофейню, заказывает два больших стакана: один с кофе, темнее гребаной черной дыры, а второй с божественным капучино, на пенке которого нарисована доска для серфинга – он только фыркает и закатывает глаза – «Малибу».

Восемь часов утра – самое время для второй порции кофе, и Стайлз готов боготворить своего молчаливого и угрюмого партнера по пляжу за мягкий вкус горячего и сладкого напитка, подпитывающего мозг необходимым сахаром. В первый раз, когда Дерек купил кофе только для себя, Стилински выхватил у него стакан из рук и, сделав глоток, мучительно скривился:  
\- Чувак, в этом кофе в аду можно смело топить грешников. Даже мой утренний напиток «Проснись-и-пиздуй-на-работу» не такой крепкий, а сейчас уже восемь утра! – его карие глаза выразительно смотрят на Хейла.  
\- Я брал его для себя, а не для тебя, - тот флегматично пожимает плечами.  
\- Но теперь ты не один, будь немного заботливее, Дерек, - мальчишка и не замечает, как такая обычная фраза замыкает что-то в мужчине. В ушах гремит «ты не один» и он буквально слышит, как что-то в его душе смещается и валится куда-то под ребра, превращаясь в горячий пульсирующий сгусток, который не дает дышать. – Дерек, теперь все будет хорошо, - тихий голос и рука на плече. Оказывается, он еще и умен. Стилински ломает Хейла, а он даже и не сопротивляется. Вымучивает из себя кривоватую усмешку и отводит взгляд, понимая, что за переживаниями забыл об океане, доставшем волной до его ног.

И теперь это входит в привычку – сидеть на берегу, вдвоем, прихлебывать каждый свой кофе и наслаждаться спокойствием где-то глубоко внутри.

Оказывается, быть с кем-то намного лучше, чем быть одному. Дерек говорит себе не забыть рассказать об этом Лидии. Она точно оценит прорыв этого года. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
